rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Front-Runner/@comment-27123099-20160507094745
montoym Report for Stage 8 (partial, but I’m adding what I have now, will complete rest tomorrow and update then) Device: Samsung Galaxy S6 Android Pre-challenge: R$5,239,308 — 355 — 137/146 Cars — Level 172 Car: Hennessey Venom GT PR89.1 16/26 Controls: Tilt A, Steering High, Brakes Low and TC On, Steering Sensitivity 5. Offline *8.1 Cup Race at Le Mans, though you start about halfway through a lap, so it isn’t too long of an event. Have to get yourself and Norm up to at least 5th place, no off-track allowed. – I tried this one about 5-7 times before I beat it. My plan was to drive ahead and PIT bots to give Norm a chance to catch up and pass them. Problem is, I often ended up crashing myself and going off-track. Eventually, I got a clean lap. I was taking out cars and I came upon one of the chicanes (forget which one) and a bunch of bots were slowed there. Thankfully, Norm managed to make his way through that pack and was in 5th place. Then, he did the unthinkable and actually passed another car too. Once he was in 4th, I passed into 5th and worked to hold off bots. This turned out to be very easy as I was gaining distance on them even as I was actively trying to slow down. I could barely see Norm in my sight ahead when we got near the finish. I was coasting along, sure to not go off-track. I finished and got the green banner. Since I had forgotten to service my car after stage 7, I was now in need of servicing. But, I decided to attempt 8.2 with an unserviced car. It’s only against Norm right? *8.2 3:58.222 v 3:58.819 Head to Head, 1 lap at Le Mans against Norm in a P1. Have to overtake Norm 8 times and win as well. 1st attempt, with an unserviced car, I figured I may have a chance against a P1. Naturally, Norm took off right away due to my need for servicing, but I kept going and did catch up to him just after Dunlop. Unfortunately, I also sent myself off into the sand and lost Norm. I then spent all of the Mulsanne straight catching back up to Norm instead of logging overtakes as I was expecting to. I kept pushing on, but I sent myself off-track a few more times and ended up force-quit restarting to try again. 2nd attempt, I made sure not to go off-track before Mulsanne and that made all the difference. Once on Mulsanne, I slowed to let Norm pass me, then took him out, slowed to let him catch up and did it again. Over and over all the way down Mulsanne. By the time I got to the Mulsanne corner, I had logged 6/8 overtakes. I picked up the other 2 on the next straight before Indianapolis. After that I coasted along and finished ahead of Norm by about 27yds, green banner. *8.3 6:51.059 (Norm) v. 6:54.681 2 lap Cup event at Le Mans, need to finish 2nd, with Norm in 1st and fall no further than 500yds back of Norm. I was still in need of servicing, but against a bunch of Ageras and Norm in a P1, I felt comfortable. I made several attempts, but seemed to keep passing Norm and failing. I was trying to push Norm to get him to pass bots. Eventually, on about my 10th attempt, I got Norm to get into 5th by Mulsanne and I just kept following him. Through the rest of the 1st lap, I was 100-200yds behind Norm, but he was doing well on his own passing people. He got to 2nd by the end of the 1st lap, and I was in 3rd. I couldn’t see the 1st place car, but Norm tracked him down just after Dunlop and he was in 1st! The bot was aptly named Pit, because that’s what I did to him and Norm and I took off alone onto Mulsanne. I spent the remainder of the last lap, staying far enough behind Norm to make sure I didn’t pass him, but not far enough to worry about either. I finished about 280yds behind Norm and got the green banner! Still with an unserviced car. *8.4 209.31mph v. 220.3mph Moises Gabby offline bot #49, Speed Snap event at Le Mans, must finish under 25sec. as well – I was quite surprised to see Moises Gabby here, let’s give it a try with this unserviced car and see what happens. 1st attempt, 204.06mph. Hmm, maybe I’ll need to service after all lol! Gave it a few more attempts, but was still around 208-209mph, not seeing a way to get to 220.3 with this unserviced car Servicing now and will resume in the morning (it’s 3:45am for me, time for bed lol!).